Ouran High School Host Club's Fan Fic The Host Clubs Enemy Chapter 2
by namelesskitten362
Summary: What happen's when Tamaki Catches Haruhi with Akihiko? And what will Hikaru think of this? Find out what happens in this chapter! Author's: honey-senpaii , namelesskitten362 .


Tamaki: HOW COULD YOU LIE TO YOUR DADDY LIKE THAT?!

Haruhi: T-Tamaki!? what are you doing here?! And how did you find me!?

Tamaki: W-Well Haruhi...ummm..

Haruhi: OH MY GOSH, SENPAI DID YOU FOLLOW ME?

Tamaki: Now, now Haruhi-

Honey: Haru-chan, you've got the wrong idea, we were only-

Mori: Miksukuni, that's enough.

Honey: Huh? what's-

Mori pick's up Honey and put's him over his shoulder and starts walking back to the music room.

Himori: Well then,Haruhi, I shall be taking me leave now.

Himori stands up.

Haruhi: W-Wait. *Haruhi looks at Tamaki* So will I. *Haruhi stands up and walks with himori*

Tamaki: H-Haruhi?...

***Back at the Academy***

Mori: Were back.

Mori puts down Honey.

Kaoru: Oh, Welcome back, What happened?

The twins were sitting down in chairs.

Hikaru: And were's Tamaki and kyoya? And where's Haruhi?

Mori and Honey sit down in chairs.

Mori: Well, We followed Haruhi,and Akihiko, and they were having a picnic, and then Tamaki went and started a fuss and Haruhi and Himori left.

The Hitachiin Twins: WHAT!?

Honey: Mori said that we followed Haru-

Hikaru: We know that!

Hikaru was getting angry, just the thought of haruhi and that _popstar_ having a picnic.

Kaoru: So Haruhi picked his side?

Kaoru looked at his brother.

Kaoru: Hey Hikaru are you-

Hikaru cut his brother off.

Hikaru: Just shut up kaoru!

Hikaru stood up, kaoru on the other hand had a shocked face.

Kaoru: Hikar-

Hikaru slapped his brother in the cheek.

Mori picked Honey up ''Brides Maids''style and just walk into another room. Karu's eye widen, Karu touched his cheek, where Hikaru slapped him.

Kaoru: Hi-Hikaru...

Hikaru was tearing up, he ran out the music room and called for someone to pick him up on his Cellphone.

Kaoru: Hikaru...

Kaoru got up and ran after his brother, He was about to open the door, but when he did, He saw Tamaki looking depressed and kyoya looking the same.

Kaoru: Tamaki..you look...-

Tamaki went to a corner and started growing Mushrooms.

Tamaki: She went with Akihiko...My precious little girl...gone with a _Popstar_...

This hit kaoru.

Kaoru: _My precious little girl_..._HIKARU! I CANT BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT HIM, I have to go after him. _Kaoru thought.

Kyoya: Kaoru if you need to be somewhere right now, I suggest you leave now before I make you help me make Tamaki happy.

Kaoru nodded and was now outside of the academy and saw that Hikaru got into the Limo.

Kaoru: HIKARU! CHOTTO MATTE! ( chotto matte is ''wait a second'' in Japanese)

Kaoru was to late. The limo was driving away.

Kaoru: ughhh! * Kaoru got out his Cellphone and called for someone to pick him up, 5 minutes later another limo comes and Kaoru runs to the limo, and goes in and tells the man to go to his house as fast as he can. 11 minutes later the Limo stopped and as soon as it stopped Kaoru ran out, Running to the house. Two maids opened the door, and said "welcome home master", Kaoru ignored them. Then when he went inside four other maid's welcomed him home.

Four Maids: Masutābakku kangei. (Meaning "welcome back master" in Japanese) Kaoru just ignored them and ran up to their room. Once Kaoru opened the door he saw that his brother was shirtless laying down on the bed. Laying down on his back with a pillow covering his face.

Kaoru: HIKARU!

Kaoru said running towards the bed. He got ontop of Hikaru and took off the pillow off Hikaru's face and pinned Hikaru down, He then saw Hikaru's face.

Kaoru: _Was..he crying? _Kaoru thought.

Hikaru: Kaoru get off me right now.

Hikaru sounded mad..

Kaoru: No, say the magic word.

Hikaru looked away.

Hikaru: Kaoru I'm not in the mood, get off me.

Kaoru: Not until I hear you say the magic word, Hikaru.

Kaoru sneered.

Hikaru: Kaoru would you_ please_ get off me?

Kaoru: Nope.

Hikaru looked at kaoru.

Hikaru: You tricked me.

Kaoru: Hikaru please...just...listen...

Kaoru was making a sad face, Hikaru felt bad when he saw that his brother, Kaoru had a bruise on his cheek. Hikaru remembered.

**(( Flash back))**

_Kaoru: So Haruhi picked his side? _

_Kaoru looked at His brother._

_Kaoru: Hey Hikaru are you- _

_Hikaru cut his brother off._

_Hikaru: Just shut up kaoru! _

_Hikaru stood up, kaoru on the other hand had a shocked face._

_Kaoru: Hikar-_

_Hikaru slapped his brother._

**(( Flash back End))**

Hikaru's eyes widen, He felt tears roll down his cheeks, How could he have hurt his younger brother?

Kaoru: Hikaru? Hey, are you okay?

Kaoru let his guard down, Hikaru sat up and made Kaoru sit up to, But it failed and Kaoru was now sitting in Hikaru's lap. Hikaru Pulled Kaoru into a tight hug.

Hikaru: Kaoru...I'm sorry..Truly sorry...I was acting foolish.

Kaoru smiled.

Kaoru: I'ts okay, Hikar-

Kaoru was cut off by his brother.

Hikaru: DON'T SAY THAT KAORU! ITS NOT OKAY! It's not..I hurt you without even thinking..

Hikaru was crying in his younger brother's shoulder. Karou eye's widen. Then recovered, and was now brushing Hikaru's hair with his finger's, Trying to confort him.

Kaoru: Hikaru...

**((Back at the Academy))**

Tamaki: What do you mean Akihiko has all the ladies!?

Tamaki was furious. Kyoya Fixed his glasses.

Kyoya: Akihiko has 94% of the school filled with people who like him.

Tamaki: And the rest?

Kyoya: The rest is us and some Male students.

Tamaki: How did you know?

**((Flash back, Happened 25 minutes ago.))**

Honey: Excuse me kind sir, but i would like to ask you a question.

Guy: Um..yes?

Honey: What do you like of Akihiko Himori?

Guy: well...he's cool...but...

Honey: But?

Guy: The girl I like really likes him.

Honey: Oh..that's terrible..would you some cake to make you feel better?

Guy: Um no thanks..but thanks for the offer...Goodbye...

He walks away.

Honey: All right! we have one person who doesn't like Akihiko. Next prey...

Honey looks around and spots a person.

Honey: Hey you there!

**((flash Back ended))**

Kyoya: I sent out Honey and Mori to see if men dislike him As well.

Tamaki: And when did you do this?!

Kyoya: When you were spacing out.

**((Flash Back))**

Tamaki: Mommy?...

Tamaki called out for his "wife". Kyoya was taxing up something.

Kyoya: Yes, Daddy?

Tamaki: Do you think Haruhi would pick him over us?

Kyoya: No daddy.

Tamaki: hmm...where do you think they went?

Tamaki said in a calmed and quiet voice.

Kyoya: Maybe on a date.

Tamaki: ON A DATE!?

**(In Tamaki's mind)**

Haruhi looking out side the window. She turns around making her hair cover a little bit of her face.

Haruhi: My prince.

Haruhi ran to tamaki.

Haruhi: He's black mailing me. Saying he would make the ouran host club gone.

Tamaki: Don't you worry Haruhi, I will take care of this situation. Even if it takes years.

Haruhi: Oh Tamaki!

Haruhi hugged tamaki.

**(Back to reality)**

Tamaki: Kyoya search up 'Akihiko Himori' and see what it says on his files. I want to know everything about him, Where he works,his friends,hobbies, and where he went to school for elementary and middle school.

**Authors note: Oh no, What's Tamaki planning on doing? Want to find out? Then Go back to Honey-senpai's page and read Chapter 3 there. ( Were sorry we keep on switching, And saying " Go back to this and go back to that." But we both came up with the idea, and so, were taking turns. We hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
